Luna y Sol
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Decían que eran como la Luna y el Sol. Sasuke era la Luna y Naruto era el Sol. Pero estaban equivocados. Naruto era la Luna y Sasuke el Sol.


Esto es para que vean que no me he muerto… Hago ésto porque es más fácil que escribir capítulos XD. Debería ponerme a hacer algo útil en vez de morirme a risotadas.

**Declaración** (que no de impuestos): Declaro que Naruto no me pertenece sino los personajes femeninos tendrían más relevancia, y doy fe de que lo que he dicho es cierto hasta dónde sé; además de no tener montañas de dinero en el banco a diferencia de Kishi-sensei.

Si quieren que les conteste los reviews, como es un one-shot tendrán que entrar a su cuenta y yo les mando un PM. Si no, métanse normal pero no les podré contestar.

* * *

_**Luna **__**y **__**Sol**_

Los nueve novatos siempre decían que Sasuke y Naruto eran_ como la Luna y el Sol._

Estaban en lo correcto y estaban equivocados.

Decían muchas cosas:

Naruto y Sasuke eran antagónicos, _como la Luna y el Sol_.

Sasuke era la Luna porque era oscuro como el cielo por donde se movía. Era una lumbrera, sin embargo él no se preocupaba por nadie y turbaba a todo aquél que le viere; ya sea para detestarlo o para admirarlo.

Él representaba el lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana, sus deseos más turbios. Sasuke era una aberración, al querer matar a su propia sangre, así como la noche —_por donde la Luna danzaba con los astros_— le parecía una aberración a los humanos, creaturas diurnas acostumbradas a ver la luz que les dispensaba el Sol.

Naruto era el Sol porque era brillante como el astro rey. Era una antorcha, un símbolo de esperanza para guiar a los demás justo como el Sol en tiempos remotos era usado de guía y; aunque no bienvenido por todo el que le conociere al principio como un caluroso Sol en una tarde de verano, luego lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Él representaba el lado vibrante de la naturaleza humana, sus deseos más puros. Naruto era la risa de los niños y la brisa de la tarde, así como el día —_por donde el Sol danzaba en el cielo_— de donde el Sol colgaba. Y danzaba solo, solo como Naruto creció.

* * *

Pero estaban equivocados.

* * *

_Naruto era la Luna y Sasuke era el Sol._

Ellos eran la dicotomía encarnada de la naturaleza humana. Uno en la oscuridad, pero alegre, y otro en la luz pero cansado de vivir como el Sol cansado se viene a desmayar (1) sobre el horizonte.

Sasuke era una lumbrera, un genio que destilaba luz propia al igual que el Sol, _que danzaba por los cielos_. Él era eterno, no cambiaba fácilmente y cada día era más consumido por su odio, ya sea a Konoha o a Itachi —_porque no importa a quién se odie si lo que importa es que se odia_—, como el Sol se consumía al quemar esas brasas nucleares (2), sempiternas en apariencia.

Sasuke nació en la luz, en una familia amorosa, era popular y querido a pesar de actuar como un imbécil pero al perder una de esas cosas su mundo se tambaleó y eligió la soledad _como el Sol solo en el cielo_.

Naruto era un trozo de madera encendido por la esperanza, un chiquillo que brillaba con luz prestada de un poder prestado, al igual que la _Luna encendida por el Sol_ (3). Él era siempre cambiante, aleatorio y a cada instante te sorprendía y cada día se acercaba a sus metas inexorablemente—_la inspiración resplandeciente de los hombres en poemas_— como la Luna que nunca era la misma, danzando de fase en fase y a veces roja, muchas blanca.

Naruto nació en la oscuridad, sus padres muertos antes de ver el mundo, odiado y desdeñado por todos a pesar de ser simpático y aunque no haya tenido mucho, ganó amigos _como la Luna junto a las estrellas en el cielo_.

* * *

Naruto buscaba a Sasuke y Sasuke lo buscaba a él, _como la Luna y el Sol se buscan el uno al otro, etéreos por el espacio_.

Naruto desesperaba por encontrar a Sasuke desde Konoha, _como la Luna anhelaba al Sol, gravitando en torno a la Tierra_.

* * *

_Naruto y Sasuke eran como la Luna y el Sol, danzantes por el espacio._

_Porque la Luna buscaba al Sol junto a la Tierra._

_Porque Naruto buscaba a Sasuke junto a sus Nakama (4)._

_A veces la Luna y el Sol se encontraban, como en eclipses. Pero __a la Luna no la destinaron para estar junto con el Sol, siempre danzando._

_Y el Sol se consumía en fuego negro (5)._

_Y la Luna sufría y lloraba…_

…_p__or ojos tan azules como los del cielo._

_El cielo donde danzaba el Sol._

* * *

(1) ¡Sí eres panameño/a deberías poder entenderlo! Bueno, en verdad no proque yo saco unas referencias de lo más oscuras; que al final sólo yo sé de lo que estoy hablando... no tengo remedio u.u (¿será que soy inútil para las referencias?). A ver, es de la poesía "Patria" de Ricardo Miró:

_"[...]_

_En ves de esas soberbias torres con aúrea flecha,  
en dónde un sol cansado se viene a desmayar,  
[...]"_

Lo escribió cuando estaba en España estudiando, sobre la nostalgia que le tenía a su terruño istmeño.

(2) Me refiero a los medios por los que el sol permanece prendido en le espacio, a fisión nuclear. En lugar de destruir núcleos, como en la fusión nuclear, los núcleos que van a gran velocidad, desprendidos de sus electrones se chocan violentamente para formar nuevos núcleos (así: He + He + He = carbono) debido a las tremendas temperaturas a las que se encuentran.

(3) La luna tiene una superficie particular, muy reflectiva. Ella refleja la Luz solar, no brilla con luz propia. Respecto a Naruto, con el poder prestado me refiero a Kyuubi. En los últimos epis es todo sobre dominar a Kyuubi.

(4) Nakama son la gente preciada de Naruto (los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai, Gaara, etc.).

(5) La técnica Amaterasu. Me refiero a que Sasuke se embebe en el poder del Sharingan.

* * *

**Rincón de la Autora:**

Bueno, se me ocurrió de repente mientras me leía "The World God Only Knows", un nuevo manga en animextremist. En verdad no tan bueno. Y también quería demostrar que no me he muerto, sólo estoy muy ocupada, pero con la laptop ya me liberaré un poco. ¡Wii!

Iba a escribir una poesía, pero eso ya no me sale. Yo escribía poesías cuando era chiquita, ya no.

Me he basado en Shippuuden con eso de ir tras de Sasuke. ¡Ya Naruto parece enamorado de Sasuke!

Esta historia no es yaoi. Es sobre una amistad inútil, que es como yo estoy empezando a ver eso de perseguir a Sasuke como si fuera una doncella minusválida.

Tuve que corregir un poco porque como la escribí a eso de la 1 de la madrugada cometí unos errores elementales de física cuántica (y la pulí un poco) XD.

Canciones que me compañaron:

_He Mele no Lilo _(grupo de coro Kamehameha y MarK Keali'i Ho'omalu)

_Memorama _(Allison)

_Wind _(Akeboshi)

_Fotografía _(Juanes ft. Nelly Furtado)


End file.
